Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
=Character Art= Crookedjaw- FA Done crookedjaw [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 20:23, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 21:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Make it look a tad more like his leader image. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 22:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Brook (Q)- For Approval Brook as a queen.... Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 20:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Looks awesome as usual Rainy! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) The highlights on the belly look quite blothy; you wanna blur it more. Otherwise, it's great! :Holly♥ 01:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ivypool (W) ~ Approved Comments? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 21:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I have a comment. It.......looks...........AWESOME!! Oh, make it more white, and the eyes looks like purple, so make it more dark blue. Other than that, great! ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 00:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Smudge the spots just a hair. Otherwise, koolz! :D Cheetahtalk 17:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Bluefur (Q) ﻿ comments? ~Splashpelt A few things: #It looks black. Not blue-gray. #It needs to be longhaired. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ Bluestar is longhaired? ~Splashpelt Yeah. That's why she didn't get a leader image until the longhaired blanks came out. :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights stand out a lot more. And add shading when you make her blue-gray. :Holly♥ 05:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail (K)~For Approval ﻿ Looks good, right? 15:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes it does! :) Just darken the ear pink. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring... Re-uploaded. Is it better now? 16:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Make the color like this: ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Like this? 19:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Better. Blur the earpink a little and darken/add the shading. :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:43, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Better? (Sorry, i just got GIMP, couldn't really add shading, its hard XP) 00:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Do you want me to help you with the shading? [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:07, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thank you. 11:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Briarlight (W.) ~ For Approval I made a Briarlight warrior. I think I finally got the ear pink right! :D Comments? Cheetahtalk 18:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) How the leg and tail are positioned looks really awkward. She isn't able to curl her tail around her legs, and you would see, from the angle the picture is at, the other leg's foot. Thicken her right leg a little more, and narrow out the belly. you want a redline? I know this is a little confusing... :P [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 19:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Um... redline please. Cheetahtalk 21:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) And maybe you could blur the highlights a little more as they look quite blothy. But other than that, it's really good! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 20:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? Cheetahtalk 20:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I almost have the red-line compleated. If you still want it, then I'll go ahead and finish it, but if not, make the haunch closest to us wider, and get rid of the belly space next to it. That belly-space wouldn't be there if the leg is extended like that. There's also two white pixels there that need to be filled in, and the line on the left side of the haunch should be lowered. The leg farthest from us looks quite limp. Also, blur the earpink a tad more. Rainlegs I finished it, after seven re-trys. :P The green is where there are off-colored pixels, the red is where you need to re-do lines, and the pink is a faisish attempt at paw pads. If she's dragging her legs, the bottoms would be on top, so pads would show. The red line at the bottom of the far leg and top of the tail is for thickening the base of the tail. Not for shrinking that leg. The tail-tip was cut off on her regular image, too.Also, you need to blur the earpink a tad more. Hope this helps! :) [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:57, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (W)~Approved It's not as good as Ivypool's warrior image, but it's my best. Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 08:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Make the gray a bit darker, and add a speck of white to each eye. Cheetahtalk 13:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Does anything else need to be fixed? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 07:30, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Center the ear pink and blur the highlights. Also, you may wanna darken the shading. :Holly♥ 01:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Hollyheart, the earpink is already centered. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok, sorry. Well, blur the tail highlight.:Holly♥ 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Now? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (R. Alt.) I made a alt Scourge since the other one looked to much like a leader. :P Comments? Cheetahtalk 13:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys... I'm going to quit character art. I feel like a failure and yes. It is a little cuz of Cloudberry's warrior. Sooo yeah. I am going to work on project userboxes instead...Honeybreeze 16:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Yatz got dozens of images declined on WWiki, but she never gave up. You've only had two. I'm just saying that you shouldn't let this beat you down. Keep trying! Don't give up so soon. But, if you want to leave, then there's nothing I can do about that. Cheetahtalk 20:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Cave-Guard blank I got a cave-guard blank. Commets? Cheetahtalk 22:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fill in the bottom of the tail. These look great, otherwise! [[User:Rainlegs |'❁ Rai']][[User Talk:Rainlegs |'nle']] 01:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC)] We already have a cave guard. How about this is a sharpclaw? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) kk. Cheetahtalk 18:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Millie- Up for approval I really liked how this turned out ^_^ Comments? :Holly♥ 05:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink a bit more noticable, and add a speck of white to each eye. Oh, and Millie is shorthaired. Cheetahtalk 13:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) reuploaded- anything else? :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Elder Blanks~Approved Here are the elder blanks. Should I improve them or are they good? :Holly♥ 01:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) The blanks are so cute! I think they should be approved. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Neat! And they all look grumpy like elders! Cheetahtalk 13:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) They're really good! Approved! ^_______________^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Loner Blanks Here are the loner blanks. Are they too big? :Holly♥ 23:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I tried one out for a Barley loner, and the longhaired ones have a lot of bad pixels around the edges. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 23:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You might have to make it smaller, But i say may the tail bigger. ~Wildbreath The longhaired female is stretched out; while the longhaired male is a lot smaller then the shorthair male. The shorthaire female is also larger then the shorthair male. Can you try to get them all the same size? Ravensoul101 17:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, the above comment was Rainlegs. I'm logged in on Raven's account due to his recent accident...... :S) I'm working on it :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Cloudberry (W)~Approved Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink not so rasberry-ish. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:52, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. How about now? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 11:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Bout time it was approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dove's Wing (Sop) Dove's Wing, softpaw. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:16, April 6, 2011 (UTC) It needs to be a girl, and the earpink more noticable. ~Wildbreath Longtail (E) Did Longtail elder. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Add stripes to his face, neck, and tail. -- 01:26, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Add shading to the tail, head, legs, etc. :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Fallen Leaves (Sop) ~For approval I made a Fallen Leaves pic. Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Add shading, and blur the patches more. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. anything else? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 14:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Spottedleaf (MC) ~ Declined - I noticed that the coloring on the other Spottedleaf isn't like the one that have on Warriors Wiki. Am I going to be able to get away with putting this up here, as an alternate, perhaps? When I make things, I usually follow the color scheme of WW.(I know I forgot the gold and brown stripped tail..sue me. I'll fix it) Cloudskye 18:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well i can fix that as I'' made spottedleafs current one and I like it. i feel proud of it. You know what i'm saying? I'm sorry but that just upset me as I saw someone was trying to replace my hard work. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 00:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yeah. I agree with Feather. Once we have an image for a cat, it's not likely to br replaced anytime soon. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 13:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yellowfang (MC) -Declined- Okay, even though I didn't reserve her, can I still do it? Not really sure about the eyes and the ear pink. Lone Wo 19:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Umm... We already have a Yellowfang. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 19:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You do? It's not on her page, and I didn't have to overwrite any other image. Lone Wo 19:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, Yes. If you check one of our archives, you will see her image approved. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 19:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, I looked on her page, and it wasn't there, so I thought that she didn't have one. Ah, well. I have some backup plans x3 Lone Wo 19:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Cinderheart (W) -For Approval- Yatz said that she didn't have an image, so here she is. Not so sure about the ear pink. Lone Wo 22:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd approve it right this minute. But, I'll see if anybody else has something to say. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Make the ear pink less hot-pinkish. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 01:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded 'Lone Wo 18:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Just blur the body shading a bit more and it'll be perfect! :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Deputy ans App. blanks I got good apprentice and deputy pics. The other dep I made wasn't very good, so... yeah. Comments? And deputy.. I think they're pretty good! If anyone has anything they think can make them better, go ahead and add it! 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 14:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The noses on the apprentice blanks seem to be in a different perspective from the eyes and the ears. --Gοldenpelt 04:15, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 23:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd approve 'em. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 23:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thistleclaw (W) - For Approval Tell me if I should add the spike effect his Warriors Wiki chararts have. Comments? -- 18:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think you should, like the lineart on Kinkfur's on WWikia, Otherwise, I see nothing wrong. Lone Wo 21:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Since we just archived, a lot of images haven't been put on pages yet. So, we already have a Thistleclaw. 'Cheetahstar' Deputy of SprintClan 22:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't they be put on the pages as soon as they're archived? And that one goes with his appearance in ''The Rise of Scourge, while this goes with his book appearance. --Gοldenpelt 04:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this can be an alternate. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Add or darken the shading :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Swallowtail (WC) -For Approval- I think I can have more than one charact. Up. Constructaments? Lone Wo 21:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Add some more shading within the current shading, and make the left (our right) ear have more pink so it matches with the right (our left). --Gοldenpelt 04:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading and brighten the highlights a bit :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Make the burn go all the way around, and add dodge on the face. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:33, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Stormfur (W) ~ For Approval I made a Stormfur pic. I'm finally getting the hang of the ear pink. XD Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 16:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Make the eyes more orangish, right now they're more yellow than amber. --Gοldenpelt 18:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Blur the highlights as they look kind of like blobs, to me, at least. :Holly♥ 22:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (ap) Firestar apprentice. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:06, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Make it more orange. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 00:07, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cheetz. I'll let you take over on this one. K? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 14:19, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 17:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Brightheart (App) ~ For Approval I made a Brightheart apprentice. Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 00:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Firestar (Dep) ~ For Approval Not much to say abourt this one, but the stripes stink. Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 15:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Brambleclaw Deputy_for approval Brambleclaw as a deputy dont worry about the speck on the nose, it indacates "shinyness" [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 01:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Brambleclaw is longhaired. :P ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 14:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Dovewing (App) Dovewing apprentice. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:39, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Good just make it "gray" right now it looks white. Look at Dovewing's warrior version to see what im talking about. [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']] 13:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Firestar (App) (Alt) ~ For Approval I stink at stripes.... Comments? Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Add more stripes. ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 13:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Cloudstar (L) Comments? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 12:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Make the eyes more blue-ish. Right now they look gray. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 13:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) =Disccusion Area= Place join requests or other thoughts in this section. Umm... we need a elder blank ~Wildbreath Yeeeeaaahhh... we're working on the elder and loner. Cheetahtalk 13:08, April 5, 2011 (UTC) We need to make the kit female shorthair blank. :Holly♥ 16:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I made the loner blanks, but they are way too big! I'll make them smaller and upload them tonight or tomorrow! :Holly♥ 00:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Join May I join Project Charart? I would love to help this wiki by adding pictures! Holly♥ Medicine Cat 23:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Why sure! I would love to! ^__^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 00:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Join Might I join? -- 01:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to reserve Raggedstar's leader image please. Cheetahstar Deputy of SprintClan 12:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll add you in. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Join, please! Please, Yatz! Let me join! This looks cool, and doesn't seem as strict as WW. Cloudskye 13:20, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Why wouldn't I let you join? You're always welcome here. I'll add you in! :) ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 13:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So, now I'm going to get to work on some characters. How many are we allowed to have at a time? Two? Cloudskye 16:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) In answer to your question, I don't care how many you have up, as long as you work on them. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 17:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Join, maybe? Ah, something else I can contribute to. Join-eth? You get brownies~ xD 17:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You can join. Where's my brownie? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 18:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) -hands brownie- Thankies~ Lone Wo 19:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I Join? Do you have to be a member of the wiki to join? Hi. I can't join you unless you are a logged off user. Do you have an account here? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No.But I dont mind if I cant join.I just wanted to know if i could. Join? Hi, Can I join? Thank you. 08:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC)